


Stiles didn't mean to see Derek's dick (he swears)

by OnlyHalfwayHome (NotLostAnymore)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Accidental Voyeurism, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, Crushes, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, POV Stiles, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/OnlyHalfwayHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a hunky older guy for a college roommate and he has no idea how to process this information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt found on tumblr: "walking in on hot roommate masturbating oh my god"
> 
> Also I wanted to prove that I could write Teen Wolf that a) was not fucked up and b) did not involve Theo. SEE MA, I CAN DO IT.

To say that Stiles had been distracted by his college roommate would be a very severe understatement. He’d been nervous as hell when he first started to move his luggage in and take over one side of the room because this was the first time he was going to be further than a half an hour drive from his best friend. Scott was over the other side of the country now and Stiles was totally alone in a strange new town surrounded by people who would probably think he was a total weirdo with no redeeming factors. Basically this was all going to end very badly and Stiles was pretty sure he was on the verge of an anxiety attack by the time his new roommate turned up with a duffel bag under each arm. Each very _muscular_ arm. Seriously, he had biceps and triceps (and all those other arm muscles Stiles had never bothered learning) for days.

It wasn’t just his arms though: his chest was big and powerful, his jeans were strained tight against powerful thighs and a look towards the ‘downstairs department’ told Stiles that there was absolutely nothing small about this man. It was probably telling that the guy’s face was the last thing he looked at but even then it was nothing like he was expecting. He had to be at least in his early twenties and Stiles mind boggled at the thought. How the hell was this guy a freshman? That didn’t make any sense!

“You, uh, you’re Derek Hale?” Stiles asked, all too aware of how unsteady his voice was and the fact he was _definitely_ staring too much. The man paused for a moment before nodding. “And you’re a freshman?” Another nod. Derek threw his duffel bags down onto the bed and bent over, starting to unpack them. Stiles had to bite down on his lower lip to stop the unholy noise he was about to make when he saw just how amazing the guy’s ass looked in those tight jeans. Seriously, this guy was just unfair.

“I put off college for a few years,” Derek grunted by way of explanation. “Decided it was time to finish my education.” He continued to avoid looking in Stiles’ direction as he started to move his clothes into the closet and Stiles was glad because he was having serious issues looking away from Derek’s… well, everything. Instead he just hummed in agreement. It was only when Derek turned around that Stiles forced himself to look away and actually start unpacking his own stuff.

Things in the dorm room were pretty strange at first. Derek didn’t make much noise or even _do_ much, he was always sat on the bed reading some dusty old book that Stiles was pretty sure carried diseases from the dark ages. He wasn’t necessarily a bad roommate, he just didn’t really seem invested in getting to know the person he was going to share a room with for the rest of the year. It wasn’t for the lack of Stiles trying but every time he asked a question Derek either hummed in response or gave a dismissive two-word answer that got them absolutely nowhere. He was a walking nightmare with a ridiculously gorgeous body and Stiles really wasn’t sure what to do about it.

The worst part was that Derek was seemingly oblivious to the fact that Stiles was attracted to his body and continued to have a strange morning ritual that involved lifting weights and coming back from morning runs all sweaty. He’d peel off his shirt and reveal those perfect abs and pecs that Stiles wanted to get his hands all over while the younger male just watched in awe. He wasn’t sure whether to think or scold the person who had been in charge of assigning freshmen to their respective roommates because this was both amazing and totally unfair. How was he supposed to live with a beefcake who wanted nothing to do with him even as a friend?

Upon Scott’s cross-country urging, Stiles forced himself to go out and make some friends which was easier said than done. There was Danny who sat next to him in his History class who gave him annoyingly knowing looks whenever he spoke about his roommate and Jordan who sat in front of him in Geography and had invited him to the on-campus gym so many times that Stiles was convinced he actually lived there. He was a nice guy with a great body (not as great as Derek’s, Stiles’ brain wouldn’t let him forget) but he wasn’t exactly the brightest. Apparently he’d only applied for college to appease his parents before he went off and joined the police somewhere which Stiles supposed was cool. He imagined his father might like Jordan a lot. Hell, he was probably the kind of guy that his dad would want Stiles to bring home but _no_. He wasn’t looking for a relationship, at least not right now, and he certainly didn’t want one with somebody who thought protein shakes were tastier than whiskey. Nope, Stiles was so not about that life.

He’d been out drinking with both Danny and Jordan when it happened. He was more than a little bit drunk and his friends had carried him back to his dorm and all but dumped him rather unceremoniously at the door. Danny had been teasing him the whole way back about Derek and Stiles was rather ashamed of the way he’d cursed (“Damn him and his stupid muscles and oh god he could crush me with his biceps, why does that turn me on? _Why?_ ”) the whole way home. Jordan had told Danny to stop teasing him but had grinned just as much as the shortest male of the group continued to rant about Derek’s physique, pointing out Stiles’ furious blushing with bemusement.

After his friends had disappeared and left him at the door, Stiles genuinely considered sleeping in the hallway or asking Allison from down the hall if he could crash on her floor instead. Anything would be better than trying to sneak into his own dorm at two in the morning when Derek was most likely sleeping. If it was possible he was even grumpier than usual when he was tired and Stiles really liked the idea of living until tomorrow. Allison’s floor seemed so far away and so uncomfortable in comparison to his own bed though so he forced himself to stagger to his feet and unlock his door as quietly as possible.

He’d had it open for all of three seconds before he screamed.

Derek wasn’t asleep.

Derek was naked.

Derek was jerking off.

“Oh my god.” Stiles wasn’t sure how to process this information. This had to be a dirty dream fuelled by alcohol, right? There was no way he was actually seeing this with his own two eyes. Derek’s cock was _huge_ and dripping with pre-cum and oh god, Stiles needed to stop looking at it because holy crap. He wouldn’t lie, he’d definitely imagined Derek’s dick before but that was just his imagination and he’d never thought he’d actually see it for himself. Derek was always careful to make sure he wasn’t totally in the buff around Stiles but there he was on his bed, body covered in a thin layer of sweat as he stroked himself. Or, well, had his hand on his dick as he stared at Stiles in abject horror.

If Stiles was sober he would have backed out of the room in a second and quickly closed the door behind him to stop any passer-by from catching sight of Derek’s pride and glory but he wasn’t and that meant he was totally frozen in the doorway, jaw slack and words totally failing him. Derek wasn’t doing any better, he was practically frozen to his spot on the bed even though he had paled considerably within seconds. “ _Stiles_ ,” he gasped, snapping the younger boy back to his senses. It hadn't been sexual but that hadn't stopped Stiles' mind from interpreting it that way and oh god, why did that have to lead his brain to the image of Derek gasping his name as he fucked him senseless? That thought was so dirty and wrong and just so much no. He was too drunk to deal with that.

“I, um, I’m gonna come back tomorrow,” he mumbled, quickly stumbling back out of the room. “You, uh, enjoy yourself.” He hadn’t even got the door shut by the time he tripped over his own feet and fell backwards into the corridor. He was pretty sure his own pants had suddenly gotten rather strained from his excitement at the scene he had walked in on.

Truth be told, Stiles wasn’t sure how he was ever going to be able to look at Derek again and not picture _that_. It was the hottest thing he’d ever witnessed in his whole life and oh god, he needed to stop thinking about it before he gave himself a bigger issue.

Suddenly Allison’s floor seemed like a much more viable option for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison doesn't help. Stiles isn't sure why he expected her to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been asked by so many people to continue a fic before so here you go!

“So it was big?”

Stiles was kind of dying because of the conversation he was currently embroiled in with Allison Argent. After she’d graciously allowed him to crash on her floor for the night, she’d insisted on getting answers for why he couldn’t sleep in his own bed and that led to him sharing the story of Derek’s… private moment. Stiles still wasn’t sure he didn’t just imagine it because he’d begun to think that somebody so stoic and drab had no idea what self-pleasure even was, let alone actually partook in it.

The worst part was, the whole situation had made Stiles’ crush on Derek so much worse. He already knew the guy had a great body with ridiculously large muscles and a more than appealing dash of body hair but now he knew what Derek’s dick looked like and oh my god he never wanted to forget that image. Okay, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to look Derek in the face again but it was kind of worth it now that he had seen the glory for himself.

“Big,” Stiles confirmed, not even bothering to finish his mouthful of toast before speaking. “Like _woah_ big.” They were out at breakfast and it was still ridiculously early but Stiles wasn’t planning to head back to his own dorm and get ready for classes until at least ten when Derek’s first class started. He really couldn’t deal with the awkward conversation they were bound to have because Derek was exactly the type to never let it drop.

Allison was practically beaming and Stiles had to admit that she was goddamn gorgeous. Definitely Scott’s type except Scott was states away probably drooling over some other girl and not right there like Stiles wanted his best friend to be. Oh well, Allison was at least less likely to tease him than Danny and Jordan were which was why he hadn’t bothered to tell them what had happened after they’d dropped him off at his dorm. He knew they were bound to find out eventually but for now he wanted to keep whatever chill he had left.

“You know, I’m surprised you didn’t just blow him,” Allison remarked suddenly, causing Stiles’ jaw to drop and display the mess of food in his mouth. His friend wrinkled her nose in disgust and looked away pointedly. “I’m just saying, it’s so obvious you at least appreciate him for physical reasons. What’s wrong with just giving him a quick blowjob? Who knows, maybe he’d even lighten up!”

Stiles decided very quickly in that moment that Allison’s advice was no better than what he’d get from Danny or Jordan and lamented that somehow out of everybody in this whole university he had managed to surround himself with three idiots. He couldn’t help but wonder whether Scott was having better luck with his new friends. Not that Stiles liked to think of Scott making new friends because _no, get away, he’s my best friend._

“You are honestly just the worst,” he hissed after finally finishing his mouthful, making sure to glare at her for at least the next two minutes of their conversation. She just giggled and shrugged it off as if suggesting that he give his roommate - his very muscular and hairy but also very reclusive and dismissive roommate - a blowjob was really no big deal. Stiles couldn’t even begin to think about how many ways she was wrong by even suggesting that. It would take way too long. Giving Derek Hale a blowjob was totally off the table… right?

The fact he even had to ask himself that question made Stiles want to die. How did his life end up like this? The whole college roommate was supposed to be _simple_ but no he had to end up with the hot, brooding older student! It wasn’t fair.

The biggest problem came when he finally returned to his dorm room and found that Derek was still there. Clothed and definitely not touching himself but yep, still there. “Don’t you have a class?” Stiles asked, eyes directed at the ground as he shuffled towards his bed. He wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. He just had to grab his books and he could go.

“Yes. I wanted to talk to you first though,” Derek replied gruffly. Stiles could make out the man’s hulking outline in his peripheral vision but he made a point of not turning around and looking at him properly. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to focus on any area that wasn’t Derek’s crotch and they didn’t need the situation to be any more awkward than it already was.

“Well, have at it then,” Stiles grunted, cursing himself for always leaving his side of the room in such a mess. Maybe if he was just a little tidier he’d be able to find his textbooks easier and he could get the hell out of there.

Derek didn’t reply immediately and honestly Stiles couldn’t blame him. _Derek_ was the one who should feel embarrassed here, not him, and yet for some reason he still was. “I’m sorry about… last night,” he grunted. Stiles waited for more but nothing followed the rather abrupt statement for quite a long period of time and he couldn’t stop himself from giggling as silence continued to fill the room. Wow, Derek really wasn’t one for actual excuses, was he? Or, you know, long sentences. Or emotions. “It’s not funny, Stiles!” the older male growled which only served to make him laugh harder.

“It’s a little funny,” Stiles countered, grabbing the last textbook and shoving it into his bag. He had turned all of three inches before he realized that Derek had somehow silently crossed the room to stand right behind him and _holy shit_. For the second time in twelve hours, Stiles screamed because of Derek. Seriously, this housing situation was going to drive him hoarse. “Dude! What the hell!”

Derek might as well have been made from stone because he was doing a damn good job of not moving a muscle. His piercing glare sent a shiver down Stiles’ spine and he did his best to ignore how the close proximity to the older man was making his whole body feel fuzzy. “It was inappropriate. It won’t happen again,” Derek muttered, his cheeks flushed with a surprising amount of color that Stiles just dismissed as coming from the California warmth because Derek Hale did not blush. That was just an impossibility. Stiles wasn’t sure why he had to cross the room like a stalker with bad intentions to do that but _okay_.

“Um… cool? I’m, uh, I’m gonna go to class now,” he stammered, forcing himself to look anywhere but at Derek because his roommate’s arms were folded and his biceps might as well have been footballs, they were ridiculous and really not doing Stiles’ hard-on any favors. It took a fair bit of willpower to force his feet into action and step around Derek but once the man was out of sight he hurried for the door without another word. Predictably Derek didn’t call out after him or tell him to have fun at class but honestly he was thankful for that.

Truth be told, Stiles had expected the conversation to be a lot more awkward than it had turned out to be but this was Derek he was talking about. The guy had the emotional range of a teaspoon. It was lucky he’d gotten an apology out of him at all.

The real issue though was that Stiles couldn’t help but daydream during his Psychology class about his late night encounter with Derek and wonder whether Allison had the right idea. It wasn’t as if Derek would ever be up for it but if he was, would Stiles really want to give him a blowjob?

He hated how quickly his brain responded with a simple, needy _yes_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third part will follow (hopefully) soon and maybe even more. Who knows! (Not me because I'm unorganized as fuck and I've still got to finish two other fics first _and_ I have an idea for another slow burn Sterek fic, woops!)


End file.
